Harrenhal
by Gataficcion
Summary: Y cuando Hielo, en manos Ser Ilyn Payne, descendió sobre su cuello; los besos de Ashara y la risa de Lyanna le dieron la bienvenida.


**Harrenhal**

**_"-Os criasteis entre cómicos y actores, los conocéis y aprendisteis bien su oficio...yo me crié con soldados, aprendí a morir hace mucho tiempo._**

**_- ¿Y vuestra hija, mi Señor?"_**

_Solo podía recordar pedazos de esa noche. Piezas sueltas que se confundían con un vals y se fundían hasta volverse uno. Aunque ya no sabía ya el nombre de la canción, cada vez que por azar la escuchaba volvía a recordarlo todo. El sonido de la tela del vestido de ella al bailar y de sus zapatos sobre el suelo. El olor de las rosas que decoraban su cabello. Sus ojos, en los que una luz lejana parecía estar sonriendo. Su voz susurrando tímidas palabras de amor. Su cálido aliento sobre su pecho. Podía recordar, incluso, las cosas que quiso decirle pero no pudo._

_Ya no sabía ni si era día o noche o cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. Mucho tiempo atrás, cuando no era mucho mayor que su hijo, había aprendido a morir. Y ahora sabía –con más certeza que nunca- que iba a hacerlo. Y ella volvía a su mente para recordarle, una vez más, que Catelyn no estaba destinada para él. Que Catelyn, su amada esposa, era para Brandon y que Ella, que llevaba tantos años muerta, era para él. Ella y sus ojos violetas, tan incompatible con su orgullo. Ella, Ashara Dayne, la hermana del hombre que había asesinado._

_Tenía hambre, la pierna le dolía y su honor le decía que recordarla estaba mal. La había amado con la pasión del primer amor, con el orgullo y el honor. Con la timidez y el sonrojo con el que solo un niño que solo ha visto veranos se entrega. A Catelyn la había amado con pasión y furia. Con sabiduría y madurez. Le había puesto la entrega y la fuerza de la que solo un hombre que sabe que se acercaba el invierno era capaz._

_Pero ahora en su celda ya nada de eso importaba. Con Robert muerto y los Lannister en el poder, nada de lo que había vivido importaba excepto que le había fallado a Robert y al Reino. Y sobre todo, que les había fallado a su familia y a su esposa. Y que les había mentido a todos, hasta a los muertos._

_El baile en Harrenhal había ocurrido más de una década atrás pero esa noche quería volver a ser vivido en la fría tranquilidad de la antesala a la muerte. Ahí, más cerca del final de su vida de lo que nunca antes había estado, Eddard Stark se preguntaba qué hubiera podido cambiar de esa noche. Tal vez si no hubiera bailado con Ashara, Lyanna y Rhaegar no hubieran bailado. Tal vez si no hubiera acudido, los Dragones no habrían caído… Tal vez. _

- _"Si no hubiéramos acudido al torneo"- Dijo una voz desde las criptas de Invernalia- "No serías el Señor de Invernalia y Catelyn y sus hijos serían míos". _

- _"Si no hubiéramos ido a Harrenhal, Robert sería mi esposo y tal vez seguiría viva" –Lyanna lo miraba desde la puerta, con la corona de rosas azules marchitas y el vestido blanco lleno de sangre. _

- _"Si ustedes no hubieran acudido al Torneo, Rhaegar y mis hijos seguirían vivos" –Gritó la Princesa Elia llena de dolor, con el rostro destrozado y la voz cargada de ira y tristeza._

_El dolor en su pierna desvaneció las voces pero no los recuerdos. Si no hubiera amado a Ashara ¿Habría saltado ella desde la torre al mar? Ashara había saltado porque su corazón estaba roto, porque él se lo había roto. La risa de ella sonaba como un eco perdido entre los calabozos y su abrazo todavía podía sentirlo en su piel. Tan vivo y cierto como podía sentir el último beso que había dado a Catelyn y el olor de su pelo. _

_Cuando despertó, no sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido o si estaba vivo o muerto. Desde el pasado Lyanna le hablaba de amor y su voz susurraba una promesa que él no había vuelto a pronunciar. Una promesa que había protegido con su vida, hasta de la mujer que amaba. Una promesa que había protegido solo de una._

_Los guardias lo sacaron a empujones mientras el dolor de la pierna se hacía más intenso. Cuando salió de su celda, la luz del sol le cegó por un momento. Desde la entrada del Gran Septo podía ver a Ashara, Lyanna y Brandon entre la multitud, sonriendo con tristeza. Pero no podía ver a su hija que se abría paso a punta de espada para poder salvarlo ni escuchaba a su otra hija suplicar por su vida._

_Y cuando Hielo, en manos Ser Ilyn Payne, descendió sobre su cuello; los besos de Ashara y la risa de Lyanna le dieron la bienvenida._


End file.
